An intermediary between a plurality of clients and a plurality of servers may act as an application and/or service delivery controller between the plurality of clients and servers. The controller may have one or more features for controlling or managing network traffic between the clients and servers. These features may be configured by an administrator. As the supported features of the controller grow, more configuration may be involved. As the controller is deployed in more, larger and different environments, the use of the controller becomes more complex as well as its configuration. An administrator of the controller may be challenged in configuring or maintaining a configuration of the controller in any one or more environments.